The present invention relates to a method and a system for voice processing; in particular, for processing noise in a voice signal.
The incredible pace of technical development in the area of mobile communication has led to constantly increasing demands on voice processing in recent years; particularly voice encoding and noise suppression. This is attributable in no small measure to the restricted availability of bandwidth and constantly increasing demands on voice quality.
A major component of voice processing includes estimating the noise signal or interference by which, for example, a voice signal captured by a microphone is normally affected and, if necessary, suppressing it in the input signal so as to only transmit the voice signal where possible. However, with conventional methods of noise suppression, undesired artifacts, also referred to as musical tones, are frequently produced in the background signal.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a technical template which allows high quality voice transmission at a low data rate.